


Knocked up

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [107]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:51:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Phil was turned into a lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knocked up

**Author's Note:**

> Loki is a little shit.

But everyone knew that.

This is low even for him.

But they shouldn’t be surprised about it anymore.

Loki is now in hiding and Thor is scouring the nine realms for the god.

Life went as it usually did for the Avengers. After all, not much has changed after Loki’s last prank. Except of course…

The sound of heels clicking down the hall informed the Avengers that she was approaching. Tony tried to leave but was foiled when Steve grabbed his shirt and sat him down next to him. Tony grumbled into his coffee.

"Good Morning Avengers." Coulson greeted, looking as straight-laced as she always did when she was a he. She was greeted with various forms of murmurs and grunts from the superheroes. "Director Fury expects you all to be in the Helicarrier before noon. There’s news regarding the substance you found at the last raid."

Tony raised his hand.

"No, Mr. Stark, you cannot skip on account of having board meetings. Ms. Potts and I had a standing agreement about today."

Tony put his hand down.

He raised his hand again.

"No, Mr Stark, you cannot use Dummy as an excuse." Tony raised a finger and was about to retort when Coulson took out her taser. "If you say you pretend that you’re sick, I _will_ tase you.”

Tony didn’t raise his point. 

"Would you like some breakfast, Phil?" Bruce asked her. 

"Just the toast, thank you." Phil swiped the toast from Clint’s breakfast even with his indignant ‘Hey!’. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and all was forgiven. Phil raised the toast in goodbye and sauntered off. 

—-

It’s been almost three months and Thor still hasn’t found Loki. He was hiding from Heimdall so Thor still needed to look for him, manually through the realms. 

Meanwhile back on Midgard, Life _still_ went on normally for the Avengers; or at least as normal as they could have it. They were eating breakfast when Phil all but crawled into the kitchen. Natasha was the first to spot her but she could only stare. Phil was wearing Clint’s pyjamas and a purple shirt. She looked smaller in them plus she was staggering into the room. When Clint noticed her he all but rushed to her side. 

"Whoa. You look horrible." Clint commented.

"Thanks. I really needed that." Phil said sarcastically.

"Are you okay?"

"What do you think?" Phil murmured as her head dropped and bumped unto Clint’s chest. "I feel horrible, and I’ve been puking all morning. I called in sick. I think I’ve gotten a bad case of stomach flu or something." Clint rubbed her back just how he knew she liked it. "Doooooon’t." She whined at him. "I don’t feel nice. I might ruin your shirt."

"Drink something. It might make you feel better." Steve suggested.

"No. Water makes me puke." Phil countered.

"Well, you have to eat something." Tony said. Steve rolled his eyes at him as if to say ‘You’re one to talk Mr. Coffee-is-a-food-group-all-on-its-own’

"Hey, Phil. Have you had your period yet?" Natasha asked.

"What?" Phil looked up.

"Tasha, you’re not implying… are you?" Clint asked his best friend.

"Well…"

"Only females get periods!" Clint countered.

"Well…" Natasha said again.

A once over with Bruce later, it was confirmed that Phil is carrying Clint’s baby. Congratulations were being handed from every which way when, of course, Thor appeared with his brother in tow. 

"Friends, I have returned and Loki has agreed to reverse the spell!" He announced. 

"Come on. Let’s do this. Chop-chop. I haven’t got all day." Loki said impatiently.

Clint stood in front of Phil. “Yeah, About that…” The Avengers followed suit. “Change of plans. Come back again in, say, six months or so? We’re expecting someone then.”

"I have a scientific question: What happens to the baby if Agent turns back into a dude?" Tony asked.

Thor beamed. “Congratulations, Friends! This fruition deserves a celebration.”

"Look, why don’t I just show you what happens to the baby and I won’t come back in, say, six months or so?" Loki said.

The Avengers took varying stances in clear protection of Phil. 

Loki groaned and raised his arms in surrender. “Fine! Turn someone a different gender, everyone gets mad; Offer to turn them back, _everyone_ gets mad. You just can’t make anyone happy these days.” He muttered before snapping his fingers and disappearing. 

"Let us feast!" Thor announced.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/99489913091/so-i-just-watched-s02e03-and-wasnt-that-just)


End file.
